This invention relates to a new apparatus comprising an electrolysis cell for electrolysis of water and other electrolytes, made of a cathode compartment and an anode compartment separated by a membrane.
The apparatus is characterized in that its external shape is that of a pyramid and in that the membrane separating both compartments is orientated according to a diagonal line, perpendicular to the base of the pyramid.
The electrolysis of water in an electrolytic cell containing an aqueous solution of sodium sulfate or potassium hydroxyde has been known for numerous years and used on a large scale by the most important chemical industries for the production of pure hydrogen and oxygen gases.
The main disadvantage associated with the most commonly used electrolytic cells consists in that they cannot be supplied with a voltage above 5 V, at the risk of corroding the electrodes and polluting the electrolyte solution with the metallic particules teared off by the high voltage current.
It would most certainly be to the best advantage of the chemical industries if an electrolysis cell allowing the use of voltages above 5 V without any rise of corrosion of the electrodes or pollution of the electrolyte solution existed. To this date, such a cell has not yet been conceived.